In the field of orbital robotics a number of specialized tools are required to perform specific tasks. This requires the robot to be able to interchange tools by either storing or retrieving them from a storage device herein referred to as an “holster”. The holster is used to protect a tool during storage and provides a means for retaining it.
In zero gravity environments it is not desirable to rely on resilient members, such as springs, to provide the primary retention for a stored tool. Temperature conditions can range from −40 to +100° C. and retention of a tool in such applications must be absolutely positive.
Tool storage effected by robots must also provide for the contingency of robotic runaway. While robots carry sensors to detect the application of excessive loads, as when an attempt is made to extract a stored tool that is fully retained, it is desirable for the retention means to provide some slack or freedom of motion to the retained tool. This allows time for robotic overload sensors to operate and limits the extent to which a focus of stress for a momentary overload will exist. This feature is called compliance for over-load protection.
Further features that are desirable in a tool holster include a soft-docking, preliminary, resilient engagement of a tool before positive, hard-docking retention is established. The following invention provides such features in addressing the above objectives.
The invention in its general form will first be described, and then its implementation in terms of specific embodiments will be detailed with reference to the drawings following hereafter. These embodiments are intended to demonstrate the principle of the invention, and the manner of its implementation. The invention in its broadest and more specific forms will then be further described, and defined, in each of the individual claims which conclude this Specification.